vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DominicYe/How to make money :D
Money is bascially the most important thing in VS. But everything changed and prices for upgrades have increase a lot. Ludicrous engine used to be 40k but now its around 60k or 70k (I think). Vehicle Sim is also getting a big update soon (according to the game page) so saving some money for the new cars or items may be good. Grinding People grind, like I mean it. Go check this guy's account, and its true what is mentioned: xVortexinator. I mean dishing out the highest amount of mile at over 300k miles and over a billion VS cash is crazy. I used to be in the group as well XD (God Grinders) - My way is to drive around the map in a stable car. My top suggestion is the Serene 901 . It is a grippy car that requires not much skill to drive but more skill to control. While this isn't ludicrously fast it is probably the best turn based performing vehicle. It also makes 4k per mile which is great for grinding and it's pretty cheap at only 290k which as a newbie is probably every code plus starting cash. (Extra things that could help: Maxing out the vehicle of course, Insanity Gamepass, Radio for fun) You also tend to make money without even knowing, like driving to the auto shop or just travelling around the map you will make money. This will slowly stack up the more you drive around. Races There are many different way to make money from the varity of races available. While drag races are highly popular, races such as Around the World and Highway still give the most amount of money for winning and even participating. 40k for winning a race in around the world is a wooping addition onto your bank account. On of the older races that no one goes to is Highway. It give a decent amount of money at 20k for 1st place. Around the World requires more skill and knowledge of the course but otherwise, it is the best race for cash. Gamepasses While not everyone can get ROBUX, people who are look to get more money from using gamepasses will help... even though the game is very balanced and buying gamepasses won't make you overpowered. Insanity is my first suggestion. This is not only fun but you go fast and I mean it. Just beware that vehicle that don't turn well will turn worse or hardly even steer due to the high acceleration. Good brakes is a must! The next one I suggest is Tow Truck. With a simple trick to bypass the timer system, you can make 16k for every rusty impala you tow. It's good for making quick cash when no one wants to race. The VIP gamepass is good if you play daily/often giving you 5k per login and a free high end crate plus the standard daily rewards. The downside of this gamepass is that well, its 1k ROBUX which is quite a lot considering you can buy almost every other gamepass with that amount. Radio is also fun with friends but you can use youtube or your phone to play music as well. I have a comment that goes through these perks. Just scroll down a bit. If you read this entire thing, great! I spend a lot of time considering everyone's perspectives to try write this. Hope I help some of you :D ~Sync Category:Blog posts Category:Guides